


La verità è che noi due ci piacciamo

by LaraDAmore



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: Dicono di lui che sia un ragazzo sfrontato, sempre pronto a prendere a pugni la vita pur di viverla come vuole. Dicono sia un tipo aggressivo. Che non si metta in discussione per nulla e nessuno al mondo. Testardo. Solitario. E sì, anche un po' stronzo.Tutto vero. Mo Guan Shan non si fa certo qualche problema a riconoscerlo. Anzi. Probabilmente, gli hanno persino scontato qualche difetto e ne aggiungerebbe lui stesso alla lista.Ma non potrebbe mai tollerare di passare per gay. Lui che i gay li disprezza, che li trova disgustosi. Si infurierebbe da matti se qualcuno mettesse in circolo una voce del genere sul suo conto. Chi solo osasse pensarlo la pagherebbe cara, giura. Passerebbe seri guai anche solo se l'avesse detto per scherzarci sopra con degli amici.Gay. Frocio. Finocchio. Proprio no! Assolutamente. Preferirebbe venir additato come un pazzo criminale piuttosto che incollarsi il disdicevole marchio. Finché ieri, incredibilmente, se l'è trovato stampato a tradimento.Cosa gli è mai capitato? Chiederete.Non cosa. Chi.





	

Dicono di lui che sia un ragazzo sfrontato, sempre pronto a prendere a pugni la vita pur di viverla come vuole. Dicono sia un tipo aggressivo. Che non si metta in discussione per nulla e nessuno al mondo. Testardo. Solitario. E sì, anche un po' stronzo.

Tutto vero. Mo Guan Shan non si fa certo qualche problema a riconoscerlo. Anzi. Probabilmente, gli hanno persino scontato qualche difetto e ne aggiungerebbe lui stesso alla lista.

Ma non potrebbe mai tollerare di passare per gay. Lui che i gay li disprezza, che li trova disgustosi. Si infurierebbe da matti se qualcuno mettesse in circolo una voce del genere sul suo conto. Chi solo osasse pensarlo la pagherebbe cara, giura. Passerebbe seri guai anche solo se l'avesse detto per scherzarci sopra con degli amici.

_Gay._ _Frocio._ _Finocchio_ _o_ _._ Proprio no! Assolutamente. Preferirebbe venir additato come un pazzo criminale piuttosto che incollarsi il disdicevole marchio. E invece ieri, incredibilmente, se l'è trovato stampato addosso a tradimento.

Cosa gli è mai capitato? Chiederete.

Non cosa. _Chi._

He Tian _._ Un tizio che frequenta la sua stessa scuola e che considera un emerito idiota. No, si corregge: il re indiscusso degli idioti. Un ragazzo ricco, tanto ricco che lo immagina spesso imbottire dei suoi soldi ogni materasso, divano e bambola gonfiabile presente nell'immensa casa in cui abita. Scommette sia proprio tanta agiatezza a dargli la convinzione di potersi arrogare il diritto di deridere il prossimo, sbeffeggiando specialmente quelli che, al contrario di lui, vivono in un appartamento dallo spazio vitale del suo sgabuzzino. Proprio il caso di Mo Guan Shan. Ecco perché ogni volta che lo incontra, parcheggerebbe ben volentieri una buona scarica di pugni sul suo visetto da attore belloccio di soap opera, tanto apprezzato dalle ragazze della scuola.

Ultimamente, poi, si sono spesso imbattuti l'uno nell'altro. Un po' troppo spesso, si è convinto, per poter reputare la situazione del tutto casuale. E ogni volta, la presenza di He Tian nella giornata gli ha sempre portato dei gran casini. L'ennesimo dei tanti, appunto ieri, durante il loro ultimo incontro all'uscita della scuola. È stato ieri che He Tian ha combinato il casino di incollargli addosso, al posto delle solite sberle, la maledetta etichetta del gay.

Che riflettendoci adesso, in tutta onestà, Mo Guan Shan non ha ancora ben capito la dinamica del dramma; si è solo ritrovato d'improvviso nudo in sua compagnia, alla mercé delle sue mani invadenti e delle sue labbra serpentine, dentro allo spogliatoio maschile della palestra in cui si sono rifugiati per scampare alla pioggia. O meglio, un puzzolente spogliatoio maschile in cui He Tian l'ha portato contro la sua volontà. Perché Mister Stronzo ha deciso per entrambi così. C'è stata una serie di spintoni e mezze frasi prive di senso, dopodiché si è passati a uno scontro più fisico, nel corso del quale la voglia di prendersi a schiaffi si è sfumata in un contatto più ambiguo ma altrettanto famelico, fino ad arrivare a perdere entrambi la ragione in un orgasmo sorprendentemente intenso. Ed ecco il grande casino. Già. Un terribile, gigantesco, stramaladetto casino. Creato solo per costringerlo a rivelargli il nome che poi, a causa dello stato confusionale in cui l'ha ridotto, alla fine gliel'ha pure bisbigliato, da bravo babbeo.

A Mo non sembra possibile aver permesso a quell'arrogante ragazzo di procurargli piacere, eppure è quello che ha fatto. Prova ne è che da allora trasuda l'odore di He Tian da ogni poro del corpo. Invisibile, ma velenoso. Pulsante, dentro la sua testa da etero convinto che tutt'a un tratto, non si sa il perché, ha avuto la grandiosa pensata di scoparsi un ragazzo.

Come mai il suo cervello non ha fermato quelle mani maschili, quando si sono fatte strada tra i pantaloni? Perché le ha lasciate vagare indisturbate in zone intime, dove non avrebbero mai dovuto addentrarsi nemmeno quelle di un dottore?

Mo Guan Shan non ha una risposta. Veramente, non è neanche arrivato a chiederselo. Non ne ha avuto il tempo, avendo lottato per tutta la notte con una vergogna miserabile e logorante, vomitata almeno una decina di volte e tuttora causa di un tremendo mal di stomaco. Il tempo della riflessione è stato speso per un più urgente a tu per tu con il water. Per di più, l'insonnia gli ha bombardato la coscienza con i ricordi del pomeriggio scottante, immagini nauseanti che avrebbe preferito tacciare per sempre.

Distrutto moralmente e fisicamente, al mattino Mo Guan Shan si alza dal letto con l'unico scopo di aprire la caccia a He Tian. Deciso a scagliargli una combo delirante di calci e cazzotti, ingegnata per così tante ore di fila da sembrargli realizzabile anche senza sapere una sola mossa di kickboxing.

Gliela farà pagare molto cara. Spegnerà quell'irritante ghigno del 'Perfetto Stronzetto' con una tempesta di ferocia e sangue. Vuole vederlo agonizzante, implorare pietà in ginocchio e con le labbra tumefatte incollate alle punte delle sue scarpe, con cui poi lo colpirebbe in pieno viso. E questo per Mo sarebbe ancora un comportamento magnanimo, considerando l'aggravante che il bastardo gli ha strappato in un colpo solo il primo bacio e la dignità.

Sì. Sarà così che dovrà andare, e per tutto il tempo del pedinamento lungo i corridoi della scuola Mo non ha fatto altro che studiarsi questo film d'azione nella sua testa, osservando He Tian con occhi allucinati da maniaco psicopatico, e ripetendo a se stesso di doverlo punire per quanto gli ha fatto. E quando il suono della campanella lo avvisa che è il momento di incassare la sua vendetta, l'adrenalina lo investe del coraggio necessario a chiudere al ragazzo braccato ogni via di fuga verso il portone principale. La rabbia fa il resto del lavoro, donandogli la forza di tirare He Tian per la maglia sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto dei suoi compagni, fino a sbatterlo nel primo angolo morto, in un'angusta rientranza cieca a metà distanza tra i servizi comuni meno frequentati del piano e lo stanzino degli inservienti.

Ed eccolo in trappola, He Tian, come il ratto che è. Anche se non lo ammette e fa il duro, sfidando la sua rabbia con inutili gesti quali sistemarsi il taglio modaiolo dei capelli e la maglietta firmata sulla quale Mo, ci scommette i cento yuan pigiati in tasca, che abbia più valore di tutto il suo guardaroba.

-TU! Frocio disgustoso!

Glielo urla dritto in faccia, puntandogli contro l'indice come se lo stesse minacciando con un taglierino. Per nulla intimorito He Tian inclina il viso mentre lo studia intensamente, in tutta tranquillità.

“ _Non guardarmi così, idiota! Non guardarmi!”_ Protesta tra sé il poveretto in cerca di giustizia, succube dei suoi occhi. Due piccoli pozzi d'inchiostro dentro ai quali sente annegare la sua sicurezza.

-Sì, sono proprio io. Ehi. Come va? - è la risposta di He Tian. Impertinente, proprio come la lingua che gli inumidisce giocosa le labbra piene.

-Non dirmi 'ehi-come-va' quando sai benissimo che non va un cazzo bene, pezzo di imbecille! - gli abbaia Mo, sputando sugli zigomi dell'altro frustrazione e saliva.

-E mi spieghi come potrei saperlo? Mica viviamo insieme! - protesta l'accusato, con un'aria da apatico snob.

-Risparmiami il tuo sarcasmo! Persino un cretino come te potrebbe dedurre come possa sentirmi, dopo quello che mi hai fatto passare ieri!

-Proprio non saprei, ma se ci tieni provo a indovinare: ti fa forse male sederti?

Chiede atono He Tian. Sbadigliando. Una provocazione troppo palese perché Mo Guan Shan riesca a trattenersi dallo scattare d'impulso contro di lui, in un fascio di nervi infiammati d'ira.

-Bastardo. Bastardo! BASTARDO!

Sente la faccia bruciare mentre tira un destro che nonostante la velocità non va a segno. Spinto dal desiderio di fargli male riprova subito con un sinistro, ma ancora niente. Non lo sfiora nemmeno.

Del resto, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo; Mo sa bene quanto He Tian sia bravo a muoversi nelle risse, è agile e smaliziato abbastanza da prevedere colpi dettati per lo più dalla voglia di sfregiarlo in viso e quindi ben capace di evitarli, senza alcuna difficoltà. Ma l'urgenza di difendere il proprio orgoglio ha preso il sopravvento sulla freddezza dei suoi intenti, e per questo motivo Mo si ritrova a essere lui stesso vittima della propria impulsività, abbassando la guardia sullo scaltro impertinente che in un lampo passa a sua volta all'attacco.

La combo. Dannazione. Avrebbe dovuto eseguire la fottuta combo!

Purtroppo, se la ricorda quando ormai ha una mano di He Tian alla gola e il suo sguardo furibondo incollato addosso, pronto a fulminarlo semmai osasse reagire mentre lo trascina nei bagni per il collo con la delicatezza di un allevatore di capponi. Che umiliazione! Per fortuna gli unici testimoni della misera scenetta sono i sanitari in serie, uno più sgangherato dell'altro, e un ragazzino così minuto e magro che per l'irruenza con cui He Tian spalanca la porta, vola fuori in balia della corrente.

È allora che Mo si rende conto della situazione: la trappola si è ritorta contro di lui. Ostaggio di chi avrebbe dovuto conciare per le feste e che invece ben presto, suppone, sarà lui a dargli il ben servito. Il ronzio della plafoniera al neon e il zig zag della luce che intervalla di intensità, ora tenue, ora a pieno regime, rendono il volto di He Tian demoniaco mentre lo sbatte contro il muro. Provare a divincolarsi dalla sua presa si rivela una mossa inutile e per di più controproducente, poiché ha solo l'effetto di rafforzarla, fino al punto di renderla pericolosamente asfissiante.

Game over, Mo. Sarebbe il caso di dire addio alla brama di vendetta, di chiudere gli occhi e trattenere il respiro per prepararsi a una ritorsione, ma non sarebbe da lui. Preferisce ringhiargli in faccia piuttosto che mostrargli la sua paura, perché è paura fottuta quella che effettivamente lo sta logorando dentro, mentre se ne sta schiacciato tra delle tristi piastrelle grigie e beige e il peso dei pettorali di He Tian. Non perché incassare una scarica di botte lo preoccupi; per quelle è già collaudato da un pezzo ed è psicologicamente preparato. Quel che davvero scuote tutto il suo corpo asciutto e nervoso in brividi incontrollabili è la preoccupante vicinanza tra loro, un inquietante déjà-vu del giorno precedente che gli martella un allarme nel petto.

-Com'è che mi hai chiamato? - domanda He Tian, bocca su bocca.

-Bastardo! – gli ripete seccamente lui; immobile, l'aria bloccata in gola per non doverla condividere.

-No, non bastardo. Bastardo mi sta bene. Quell'altra cosa!

-Frocio. Frocio disgustoso! - sputa fuori Mo Guan Shan, voltandosi da un lato pur di guadagnare ossigeno incontaminato.

-Ah, sì. Ecco cos'è che mi hai urlato.

-Lo sei: ho detto solo la verità.

-Potrei davvero essere gay, e questo non ti autorizzerebbe comunque a insultarmi in quel modo. Sai, Rosso: meriti proprio una bella punizione...

E dopo avergli bisbigliato la minaccia a un orecchio, He Tian ne lambisce il lobo con la punta della lingua, scivolando lentamente fino alla congiunzione del suo collo, dove poi si premura di lasciare un morso. Per poco Mo Guan Shan non perde i sensi tanto lo spaventa l'inatteso finale, e con un coraggio figlio della disperazione fa leva con le braccia sul torace dell'oppressore, per liberarsi della disdicevole gabbia. Ma quello, ridacchiando, scava ancora più spazio per sé, costringendolo ad allargare le gambe per fare spazio all'impudenza della sua coscia. Di colpo Mo sente le forze abbandonarlo al sentire l'erezione di He Tian premuta contro il cavallo dei pantaloni. Cascherebbe a terra, non fosse inscatolato in quel modo.

-Allontanati da me, pervertito!

Mo Guan Shan avrebbe voluto urlare, e invece è poco più di un miagolio eccitato quello che gli esce dalla bocca; non bastasse l'umiliante effetto sonoro, si aggiunge anche un indecente movimento dentro all'intimo a contraddire la protesta.

-Se io sono un pervertito, allora lo sei anche tu - lo informa per tutta risposta He Tian.

E incurante dei mugugni inizia a prendersene cura, intrufolando tra gli indumenti una mano che Mo non riesce a fermare in tempo, con l'effetto disastroso di ansimare sofferenza e piacere per l'aumento brusco della temperatura corporea alla caduta frusciante dei suoi pantaloni. Succube di una spietata lussuria Mo dimentica di lottare; si riduce a una marionetta nelle mani del perverso burattinaio, capace solo di emettere gemiti in febbrile attesa dell'orgasmo.

-Ehi, Rosso: vuoi conoscere qual è la verità?

È roca la voce di He Tian, mentre finge di chiederglielo, per poi rivelargli il responso dopo il tempo di un respiro.

-La verità è che essere etero, o essere gay, non ha nulla a che fare con quello che siamo. La verità è che noi due ci piacciamo. E parecchio.

Scandisce bene quelle parole, consapevole dallo sguardo assente di Mo Guan Shan che potrebbe essere a un punto tale di estasi da non essere più in grado di comprendere del tutto quanto gli stia dicendo.

-Io e te possiamo anche giocare a picchiarci a sangue, insultarci e deriderci fino alla fine dei nostri giorni. Ma il nostro detestarci è una grossa farsa, perché alla resa dei conti non facciamo altro che cercarci per stare insieme, tanto da dover infrangere sia le regole del disprezzo che quelle dell'attrazione. Credevo di avertelo ampiamente dimostrato ieri allo spogliatoio, ma sei più testardo di quanto immaginassi...

Sorride, He Tian. È un sorriso di tenerezza, elargita in parte nel bacio con cui cattura una piccola lacrima solitaria dalla guancia del suo compagno di giochi preferito, e in parte in un abbraccio impulsivo quando lo sente vibrare di delizia, in un silenzioso amplesso. Un sorriso che Mo Guan Shan guarda ma non vede, inconsciamente docile e rilassato tra le braccia di un ragazzo che, malgrado dica lo ripugni, stringe forte a sé. Chiude gli occhi, apprezzando in segreto il calore emanato dal corpo dell'altro. Completamente in pace, finché He Tian ha la bella pensata di parargli davanti la mano fino a poco tempo prima indaffarata con la sua virilità, per asciugarsi dalle dita imbrattate un liquido viscido e biancastro con un fazzoletto di carta, trovato per caso tra le tasche.

È allora che Mo Guan Shan sente lo shock bussare prepotente alla porta del cervello, obbligandolo ad aprirla.

Oh, merda. No. Non è possibile! Quella roba sulle dita di He Tian non può essere davvero sua!

No. NO.

-No! - grida il suo orgoglio ferito -Stammi lontano, animale!

Un brusco risveglio, senza alcun dubbio. La presa di coscienza fa troppo male, per cui Mo decide di sbarazzarsene insieme a He Tian, spintonato con una violenza che non si aspetta. Poco importa se le sue maniere possono dare il via a una nuova ritorsione, quel che conta adesso è porre la dovuta distanza tra loro e sistemare al più presto il vestiario, sconvolto al pari del suo cuore. La fretta con cui Mo esige di risolvere i problemi non dà che il via a ulteriori problemi, dovendosi occupare sia di He Tian, in piedi per miracolo eppure già visibilmente predisposto a rispondere all'offesa, sia della cerniera dei jeans, caparbiamente risoluta a restare in basso malgrado le imponga la salita con tutta la sua forza.

Più He Tian si avvicina, e meno i riflessi di Mo rispondono a dovere, fino a che ogni gesto risulta goffo e scoordinato. Uno tra questi è fatale per il cellulare, catapultato fuori dalla tasca posteriore del jeans da un maldestro scivolone della mano impegnata a tirare su quella dannatissima cerniera. La collisione a terra non avrebbe potuto essere peggiore; un sordo crack conquista la scena quando lo schermo batte contro la ceramica del pavimento, esattamente nel mezzo tra Mo Guan Shan e He Tian, pietrificati l'uno di fronte all'altro. Passano infiniti secondi prima che i due si riprendano dal trauma, dopodiché si tuffano in perfetta sincronia per il recupero del cellulare, finendo col prenderlo entrambi.

-Togli subito quella mano sporca di sperma dal mio telefono! - si impone a gran voce il proprietario, strappando all'altro l'oggetto conteso. Intanto che si rialzano Mo illumina il display con un leggero tocco dell'indice, scoprendo diverse crepe sul vetro. Non c'è bisogno che esprima a concetti la sua disperazione: la faccia sbiancata all'istante è un segno sufficientemente parlante persino per He Tian, che preso dai sensi di colpa getta delle scuse nervose.

-Cazzo. Mi dispiace.

Mo Guan Shan guarda perplesso quel ragazzo impegnato a fissarsi la punta delle scarpe e a grattarsi la nuca; è così teso, sinceramente dispiaciuto. Non l'ha mai visto in questo stato prima d'ora, sarebbe quasi tentato di scansargli la sfuriata, non fosse che resta comunque He Tian: sinonimo di ogni suo male recente. Ed è questo immutabile giudizio su di lui a spingergli fuori le parole.

-Ah, ti dispiace?

-Sì. Davvero.

-E che cosa me ne faccio io del tuo dispiacere? Credi possa riparare il danno del telefono?

-No, ma potrei ripagartelo!

Oh-oh. Che gran cazzata ha detto! He Tian potrebbe anche essersene accorto da subito, ma ormai non può certo tirargli via quelle parole dalle orecchie. 

Adesso sì, che Mo Guan Shan è fuori di sé! Le linee del visetto scarno si contraggono mentre ringhia furioso, e i capelli sembrano fiammelle impazzite tanto si sono sollevati a dispetto delle leggi di gravità, dando l'immagine di un grosso gatto con il pelo dritto sul punto di avventarsi sull'idiota che ha osato importunarlo. E l'idiota, sarebbe meglio evitasse di aprir bocca mentre lo striglia come si merita. O questa volta, davvero, gli stacca a morsi quella testaccia che si ritrova.

-Io non li voglio i tuoi soldi merdosi! Credi di poter aggiustare sempre tutto, solo perché sei ricco da far schifo? Beh, ti do una notizia che non ti piacerà: le mie scuse non sono in vendita! Vaffanculo a te, e ai tuoi soldi! E adesso tappa quella boccaccia capace di vomitare solo stronzate! Sono stufo di ascoltarla!

Mo Guan Shan stenta a credere a quanto vede; He Tian è davvero rimasto zitto come gli ha chiesto, e per di più è arretrato di qualche passo, quasi avesse il bisogno di ripararsi dall'uragano d'odio che l'ha investito. A questo punto dovrebbe compiacersi per avergli schiacciato quell'irritante sicurezza in se stesso, ma non è così. C'è un qualcosa di strano in quello sguardo, non sa come decifrarlo ma sa che gli sta spremendo il cuore fino a sentirsi mancare il respiro. Fa male da impazzire, e non riesce a slegarsi neanche chiudendo gli occhi, ritrovando il torbido nero delle sue iridi dentro al nulla che si impone. La soluzione resta soltanto una: per liberarsene Mo deve intervenire di persona, e costringere He Tian a spezzare la muta tortura con la violenza, se necessaria. Scattando verso il colpevole delle sue pene, prova a sorprenderlo ancora con un feroce faccia a faccia.

-Te la ripeto una volta per tutte, la verità - gli sibila minaccioso -La verità è che tu sei troppo fortunato nella vita, per potertela godere in tutta normalità! La tua agiatezza ti annoia, perciò ti inventi sempre qualcosa di forte, e possibilmente di immorale, proprio come scoprirti frocio all'improvviso. Convinto che la tua depravazione possa darti quel brivido che credi ti manchi! Sei solo un banale figlio di papà, annoiato dalla sua troppa ricchezza, ecco qual è la tua fottuta verità!

Lo strattona. Lo insulta. Mo Guan Shan si sente capace di tutto pur di cancellare quello sguardo insopportabile che gli sta logorando ogni singolo battito. Ma nessuna offesa tra queste sembra contrariare He Tian a tal punto da smuovere gli occhi da lui. Al contrario, lo incita solo a una secca replica.

-Hai finito?

-No. Non ho ancora finito! - sbotta contrariato.

-E allora, se c'è dell'altro spara tutto adesso. Coraggio, Rosso. Spara!

-Tanto per dirne una, smetti di chiamarmi così! Non sono la tua donnetta! Ora sai il mio nome, quindi ti pregherei da adesso in poi di usarlo!

He Tian sfoggia un mezzo sorriso. Ma intanto lo sguardo è sempre lì, determinato a distruggergli la sanità mentale.

-Altro?

-Oh, sì! Se solo ci tieni alla tua dentatura perfetta, ti consiglierei di spegnere quel ghigno da deficiente all'istante! La tua strafottenza è la cosa più odiosa che esista al mondo, seconda solo alla tua parlantina sarcastica! 

-Ma che tenero. Altro?

-Ecco! Ecco il tuo merdoso sarcasmo! Non resisti proprio, eh? Cazzo, che odio! Io ti strozzerei ogni volta che apri bocca!

D'improvviso l'espressione negli occhi di He Tian ha una nuova forma, dando vita a un altro mistero che non gli promette nulla di buono.

-E allora, vieni qui a chiuderla!

Una provocazione su cui Mo non ha nemmeno il tempo di riflettere, che un attimo dopo una brusca tirata alla felpa lo costringe ad atterrare dritto sulla bocca di He Tian. Mo deve proprio riconoscerglielo; He Tian è bravo con la lingua a stuzzicargli la piccola fessura tra le labbra per farsi strada verso la sua, che trova e seduce, a poco a poco, con suadenti moine.

Non avrebbe dovuto abbassare la guardia. Non avrebbe dovuto sottovalutare quegli occhi predatori. Se solo fosse stato più accorto e meno smanioso di umiliarlo a tutti i costi, non gli avrebbe permesso una simile occasione per girare la sorte a suo favore. Ma è successo. E adesso non può che concederglielo, quel bacio. Un bacio sporco, avvelenato delle loro verità. Opposte, eppure simili.

Un bacio a cui entrambi si aggrappano per sfuggire da se stessi, scoprendosi insieme vincitori e vinti dentro a ogni respiro condiviso. A occhi spenti, per non vedere nell'altro il proprio riflesso. Occhi ben presto destinati a riaprirsi. Troppo presto, dichiarano onesti, perduti nel silenzio del poi.

Prima che Mo possa riprendere il controllo di sé, He Tian sparisce dalla sua vista, puntando all'uscita con lunghe e decise falcate. E l'altro non dice niente, spettatore passivo della fuga che però, all'ultimo, inspiegabilmente ritratta. Resta lì, a pochi passi dalla porta, a dargli le spalle mentre intanto con una mano fruga nella tasca posteriore del pantalone da cui estrae il cellulare. Lo contempla per un po', per poi lasciarlo incustodito sul ripiano in finto legno dei lavabi.

-Questo te lo devo, dopo tutto il casino che ti ho combinato tra ieri e oggi. Puoi anche buttarlo nel water, se preferisci.

-Sta' certo che lo faccio, se me lo lasci per davvero – prova a minacciare Mo, con una voce che tradisce tutt'altra intenzione.

-È tuo, fanne ciò che vuoi – gli ripete He Tian.

E poi, uscendo, ancora un bisbiglio.

-Ci vediamo, Mo Guan Shan.

Ferma. Ferma. Ferma! Davvero, He Tian l'ha appena chiamato per nome?

Mo non ne è affatto sicuro. Può solo fidarsi dell'esplosione del cuore, e della faccia goduta da allocco che lo fissa nello specchio.  
 

***

Le sei del mattino.

Come al solito il cellulare propone alle orecchie di Mo Guan Shan la sua allegra sveglia del buongiorno. Peccato che, quella mattina in particolare, del servizio non ce ne sia alcun bisogno.

E già. Ancora una volta il sonno non ha proprio voluto saperne di rapirgli la coscienza e così, per un'altra notte non ha potuto chiudere occhio. Ridotto a guardare il soffitto, a contemplare l'infittirsi delle tenebre e il suo ritiro silenzioso alle prime luci dell'alba. A fissare, a uno a uno, i sottili e timidi raggi bianchi che hanno fatto capolino nella stanza dalle feritoie delle vecchie e sgangherate persiane in legno.

 

Lalala. Lalala. Lalala.

Quale gioia per le sue orecchie! Fa un male tremendo, quell'inutile sveglia.

Lalala. Lalala. Lalala.

Le tempie gli pulsano, invocano pietà.

Dovrebbe arraffare l'aggeggio infernale prima di impazzire, ma scopre che gli riesce difficile ordinare alla mano di spostarsi verso il piccolo comodino accanto al letto, anche se si tratta di pochi centimetri di distanza.

Forza. Forza! Possibile che il suo arto si ribelli a quel modo? E dai! Deve riuscirci, per la miseria! Altrimenti la musica non solo non si fermerà, ma ripartirà. Crescendo di volume.

Ritornello finito. Inizia una nuova strofa. Maledizione!

Lalala. Lalala. Lalala.

Chiamate a raccolta le poche energie che gli restano, Mo Guan Shan si dà da fare per smuovere la situazione e per sua fortuna, a furia di provarci le dita intorpidite iniziano a dare segni di vita. Tremanti di frustrazione cercano di intendere cosa diavolo voglia comandargli il cervello, si arricciano pian piano e scrocchiano, scatenando in rimando ai suoi fragili nervi scosse acute di dolore che si costringe a sopportare. A causa del male, tuttavia, la mano ha un piccolo spasmo che la spinge a fluttuare nella giusta direzione, e quasi riesce a raggiungere il cellulare, non fosse che all'ultimo, chissà come mai, va storto qualcosa e ci cozza goffamente contro, spingendolo giù dal ripiano consunto del mobiletto.

SBAM! Il tonfo sul pavimento è l'adrenalina che gli serve per balzare fuori dal letto, come avesse le molle.

-Dannato He Tian! Questa è la seconda volta che si suicida il telefono a causa delle tue stronzate!

Impreca, intanto che lo recupera. Sfiora sconsolato lo schermo sistemato alla meglio con del nastro adesivo, su cui per lo meno osserva che non si sono aggiunti altri danni.

Almeno la sveglia si è disattivata. Bene.

E allora perché sente ancora della musica per la stanza? Mo si guarda intorno un po' confuso, in cerca della fonte del rumore. Che cosa sei? E dove?

Ovattato, distante. Sepolto da qualche parte nell'oscurità.

Ma certo! È il cellulare di He Tian. Se l'è dimenticato acceso nello zaino, e chissà chi gli ha scritto un bel messaggino del buongiorno. Ora che ci pensa con calma, si rende conto che gli ha lasciato persino la scheda all'interno. Si chiede se il numero sia ancora attivo, e se è stato abbastanza furbo da bloccargli il credito. Chissà!

La curiosità lo guida al recupero del cellulare, nel frattempo tornato silenzioso. Si tratta di una mail, da parte di un indirizzo non registrato nella rubrica dei suoi contatti.

Che ci sarebbe di male se adesso ne sbirciasse il contenuto? Del resto, è stato proprio He Tian a dichiarare che il telefono è a tutti gli effetti una sua proprietà, e di farci ciò che vuole. E quel che vuole, ora come ora, è ficcare il naso nei suoi affari privati. Perciò, un click sulla bustina e via con la lettura! Immaginando di avere sotto agli occhi qualche piccante retroscena dei flirt di He Tian, quando invece, a sorpresa, il messaggio è di He Tian stesso. Ed è proprio destinato a Mo.

“ _Ehi, Mo Guan Shan._

_Se hai buttato per davvero il mio telefono nei bagni della scuola, allora questo messaggio è del tutto inutile, e ti confermi come quella testaccia di legno che conosco. Ma voglio comunque confidare nel tuo buonsenso, e sperare che tu lo stia leggendo. Perché oggi vado alla ricerca del mio nuovo telefono e vorrei tanto mi accompagnassi, ma se te lo chiedo di persona finisce come sempre che mi prendi a schiaffi._

_Allora, posso contarci? Dai, Mo. Ti autorizzo a picchiarmi, se proprio ne senti il bisogno._

_Anche se, in verità, vorrei che passassimo a tutt'altro hobby. :P ”_

Mo Guan Shan legge e rilegge il messaggio, ipnotizzato da quelle poche frasi in cui spicca il suo nome per ben due volte. Allora, l'idiota ha finalmente capito come ci si deve comportare! Esulta in un ghigno.

Non sa però esattamente come interpretare la faccenda dell'altro hobby, e a dirla tutta la parola 'verità' inizia a dargli sui nervi per quanto è stata tirata in ballo durante il loro ultimo battibecco.

La verità.

_La verità è che noi due ci piacciamo._

Che stronzata colossale. E ha tutta l'intenzione di ribadirglielo di persona.

La sua verità. La scusa che racconta a se stesso, pur di cedere alla voglia di rispondergli un sì.

 

**Fine.**


End file.
